


Do you hear what I hear?

by SoraMoto



Series: Christmas 2013 [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Songfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardians have prepared a surprise for Jack's first Christmas with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you hear what I hear?

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic for the song 'Do you hear what I hear', very loose, see if you can figure out who everyone represents from the characters in the song, share those guesses in a comment after you read, please.

The wind is blowing around and finds Jamie, swirling around him in greeting. It whispers into his ear about a secret causing him to laugh and giggle with a wide smile.One last swirl around the boy and the wind rushes off leaving Jamie to run off to Jack’s pond.

Jamie runs up to Jack, who is at his pond.

“Jack!”

“Hey there kiddo, what’s up?”

Jamie gives Jack a wide mischievous grin. “I know something you don’t know.”

Jack gives Jamie a wide eyed look of shock before it softens back into a grin to match Jamie’s. “And what is that?” He shifts his weight to lean on his shepherd’s crook.

Jamie just grins wider. “You’re gonna have to go ask Santa, cause I won’t say any more on it.”

Confused by what Jamie might be keeping from him Jack does as the boy suggests and hurries off to the Pole and North’s workshop. He flies in through the window to an open room that North told him he could use after he became a guardian. He glances around the chilly room. The walls are painted a pale blue with frost and snowflakes painted on them. The bed a full sized four poster bed with blue sheets and comforter. The wood in the room was all a rich dark maple and intricately carved with frost and snowflake patterns. Setting his staff into a stand made specifically for it Jack heads out into the rest of the workshop to look for North.

He finds him in his office going over a list, the list.

“Isn’t it a bit late to be going over that?”

North looks up from his work to see Jack leaning on the frame of the door and grinning mischieviously at him.

“Bah, is never too late to be double checking.”

Jack looks thoughtful before shrugging and walking over to North’s desk, trailing a finger along and leaving trails of frost.

“Jamie was saying he knew something I didn’t and that I should ask you if I wanted to know what it was.”

Jack gives North an innocently pleading look that has the jolly man blinking in surprise. The look on North’s face melts into a softer, kinder smile as he sets his list aside and chuckles.

“Yes, yes. There is surprise. Am surprised that boy knew about it but I will not worry, is good boy.” North gets up and walks over to Jack, holding out a hand to guide him from the room and through the workshop to the globe room.

When they arrive Jack is surprised to see the space filled with the guardians as well as other well known legends and spirits. There was Puxatony Phil, Brian Leprechaun, Lady Liberty and Uncle Sam and many many more. When North and Jack entered the room everyone turned from what they were doing to look at them.

“Ah, welcome my friends, and Merry Christmas!” North’s booming voice carries across the room and draws the attention of everyone. “I am sure you are all wondering why we have invited you here. Well is to make big announcement. Many of you may have heard about the attack by Pitch this past Easter, yes. And many of you have also heard we have added a new guardian as well.” North motions for Jack to step forward. He does, shoulders hunched in as he looks around at all the staring faces around him. North lays a heavy hand on Jack’s shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“Jack Frost has proven himself a capable and well suited guardian in these past nine months and we, as his family, would like to share that with all of you. So we shall have toast to the newest guardian and celebrate merrily.”

A loud cheer goes up and soon Jack is surrounded by other spirits congratulating him on his appointment to being a guardian. Jack was in shock from the surprise but managed to keep a wide smile on his face through it all. He was overwhelmed with happiness and joy at being accepted and was glad to be a part of this family that called themselves the guardians.


End file.
